Fireworks of War
by KillingTheSilence
Summary: After Mayuri found a unfinshed arrancar Nemu has become its older sister. Oii-san has to teach her to be a soul reaper or her little sister will be killed. R&R better than it sounds.


**I was watching Gundam Seed Destiny and I came up with this idea.**

**I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

Mayuri slammed open the doors as Nemu got up and walked over to him. "This is what scientist want to protect the most! The objects they have gone all over the world to find!"

He laughed like a child in a candy store. They walked down the hall way as Mayuri gathered stuff in his arms. "Nemu, make yourself useful and carry these things."

He shoved it in her arms are his eyes glued on to one thing and one thing only.

"Hai master." Mayuri ran over to a computer, sitting down in a soft chair.

"Now we're talking!" He started typing, breaking every code as he went.

"Yes! Yes. Uh-huh." He scanned though countless data banks until he came to one that had more protection on it then all the others. "This is the file I'm looking for! The one that is most precious covered in virus and firewalls of all kinds." He cracked his knuckles and started typing.

He rested his finger on the enter key, gently tapping it. "Nemu press the enter key so if it's ruined I can blame you." Nemu nodded and step forward. She placed her finger where his use to be. "Go slowly now!" He yelled at her, spooking her she jammed the enter key.

"Look at what you have done! You worthless piece of trash! You-you," He was so angry he couldn't talk. Just as he got out of the chair muttering unpleasant words a bookshelf moved to the right. "Now what might this be?" He walked over to a heavy metal door in wonder. He undid all the locks and shoved it open. "You go first Nemu. Only who knows what kind of traps are set up." "Yes master." She walked in, waiting to be ripped to pieces. She waited and waited only to feel Mayuri slap her in the head. "Keep moving."

"Hai." She started walking down the long dark hallway. At the end there was a room which a green light was coming from. Nemu walked in Mayuri pushed her aside.

"Ha, what a fool! Not putting up any kind of traps! Ha! I laugh at your foulness."

He walked up to a tank that was dimly lit. He pressed on a switch, reveling to him what rested inside.

* * *

"Now I see why there wasn't any traps! He wanted to get rid of you!" Mayuri screamed at the top of his lungs. A young girl with shoulder length hair was mixing all of his potions together. "What's this due?" She pointed at a pink vile. "Poison. Don't touch it."

"Hai." She grabbed another vile with a sky blue liquid in it. She fell backwards dumping it all over her arrancar uniform. "Come here so I can examine you!" She stuck out her tongue, showing it was orange instead of pink. "Please listen to master." Nemu helped her up taking a cloth and wiping off the blue potion. She looked up at Nemu with big eyes.

Her left eye was purple and her right was red. "Do I have to?"

"Hai."

"Fine." She jumped up on a table. He started to take off her uniform when she kicked him in the face. "Pervert."

"Why you little!" Nemu when over to her and gently unbuttoned her shirt. Mayuri was shocked that she listened to Nemu and did what she was told. He was even more shocked when he didn't see a hole any where on her.

He measured her height and weight.

"Four feet and sixty pounds. How old are you?"

She counted on her hand.

"Three weeks, and two days!" She smiled happy with herself. "Hm, Nemu it took you five years to reach her height. She grows quickly, good. Then maybe she wont act like a child in two weeks time." He muttered under his breath. Nemu handed her some clothes to change in to. A black jacket, without a hood, and blue jeans.

On the jacket sleeve was a grey 'X' with three crosses under it.

"You are experiment SC3. Also known as Xcross. I will call you…"

"Hanabi! That's my name! Onii-san I'm bored. Can we go for a walk?" Nemu asked Mayuri for permission.

"Yes! Just get her out of here! Maybe I'll have some quiet then!"

Hanabi jumped off the table and intertwined her hand with Nemu's. "Lets go Onii-san!"

Nemu nodded.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are wanted! **


End file.
